Home Again
by Tearaana
Summary: He left years ago and left behind him someone who loved him but who didn't realize it until it was to late. And now he is home again. KakaNaru yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lets see…I'm supposed to say something here…hmmmmmmm….Damn I've forgotten…Eh wait it's coming…NOOOOO it's gone. Mou…Oh right I don't own Naruto… Silly me to forget...eheheheh. sweatdrops.

Chapter 1

In a dark bedroom with the moon as only light source a white haired man with masked face sat by the window looking at the stars.

´I miss you.

I guess you really don't know what you got until you lose it.

I miss you my sunshine.

I guess it's my own fault, I was blind.

I didn't realize what you meant to me until the day you left us,…me.

You said you would return but we haven't heard from you in 4 years, please come home, I miss you….Naruto…I really miss you.

4 years ago

" I'm leaving" a blond bundle of sunshine at the age of 13 said staring at the ground and avoiding to look at his friend he asked to meet him at the front gate. As usual Kakashi-sensei was late by THREE HOURS… even thought Naruto had asked them to come at 9 o'clock…sigh…well it's not that it's something new. He just wasn't important enough for his sensei to actually break his bad habit to hear what he wanted to say to them, I mean how many times do you assemble all your precious people if it's not important, and know Kakashi-sensei was leaning, against the gate reading his beloved Icha Icha Paradise volume 2.

Sasuke, which he managed to drag back to Konoha when he left to join Orochimaru, was brooding with Sakura and Ino hanging at an arm each, nothing changed there. Shikamaru sat on the ground leaning against a tree while Chouji was munching down an extra ultra SUPER large bag of chips since he thought he needed to gain the weight he lost in his fight against Jiroubou, one of Orochimaru's Sound Five. Kiba was standing next to Shino who looked as…eh…expressionless as usual and Hinata was blushing while fiddling with her fingers as she ALWAYS did when Naruto was near, I mean it wasn't like he hadn't noticed, you would have to be blind and really stupid to not notice and Naruto was neither. He may act as a stupid usuratonkachi but that was just the mask he used in front of everyone. Well anyway, Neji was looking arrogant as always even if he had become a bit nicer since Naruto defeated him in the chunin exam, TenTen stood next to him trying to ignore Lee's jabbering about the fire of YOUTH. Gai-sensei wasn't really helping when he started to…sigh. Iruka-sensei stood with Kurenai-sensei and the ever smoking Asuma-sensei, cough. Tsunade's and Shizunes's hands was twitching to hit Jiraiya as he was staring at a women who was walking by them while he was drooling and of course scribbling in his always handy note book so he could write down his hentai ideas for his next book…nothing ever changes, eh.

But all this stopped as he said those two words.

Silence.

"Huh?" Kiba.

"N.na.naruto-kun?" guess who, yep Hinata.

"…" Shino, Neji, TenTen, Kurenai-sensei, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya.

"munch munch" Chouji.

"sigh troublesome" Shikamaru.

"NANI!!!!!" Lee, Gai, Ino, Sakura and Iruka-sensei.

"Hn" Sasuke-teme.

"smoke" Asuma-sensei.

"giggle" Kakashi reading his book not listening to Naruto.

"I said I'm leaving" Naruto repeated.

This time even Kakashi heard and actually dropped his precious book.

"You can't just leave, baka!" Sakura yelled and hit Naruto's head.

"I can and am leaving, Tsunade-obachan has given me leave and ero-sennin is coming with me." Said Naruto while nursing his poor head. ´_Damn, why must that stupid fangirl hit so hard_ he thought to himself.

**´Maybe because she is an annoying, pathetic human?** was Kyuubi's answer since he was listening on the conversation.

"Why are you letting him leave? Tsunade-sama?" Sakura almost yelled at the Godaime Hokage.

"Because I am" was the short answer.

Silence.

"You don't have to worry, I will come back. Ne, Iruka-sensei, can you watch over my apartment for me?" Naruto looked at his favourite teacher.

"O.of course, Naruto. But please come back soon." The brown haired chunin answered.

" I will try Iruka-sensei. Ne, ero-sennin come now lets go." The blonde said with a small smile.

"Kuso gaki, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." The white haired toad sannin said while he hit the blonde over his head.

"Itai, ero-sennin, it suit you so well." Was the comeback together with a foxy grin. " Well sayonara minna." He then said to the assembled friends and turned away and started to walk with the white haired super pervert on the road that led away from Konoha, his beloved home where he was hated by so many yet had managed to get some few but, oh so precious friends over the years.

The others just stared at their backs not being able to utter a word.

And then he was gone…

End chapter 1.

I hope you enjoyed it.

R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful spring morning, everything stood in full bloom and the birds were flying high in the sky free and singing.

Two people were walking along the road to Konohagakure no Sato for the first time in four years. The taller one had long spiky white hair and had tattoos on his face and wore a large scroll on his back. The shorter and much younger person had blonde spiky hair in a pony tail which reached to his shoulders which seemed to glitter like gold together with his glittering bright blue eyes. He wore black pants and a dark blue turtleneck and a face mask that covered half his face in the colour black. His skin, as little of it you could see had a light golden tan. He also wore a katana on his back with a simple black sheath.

When they reached the gate the guards just nodded at them and let them pass since they both recognised the toad sannin.

"Crappy security, oba-chan have to do something about it. What if you were someone under a henge?" the blonde said to the sannin.

" Well we will just have to take that up with her." The sannin answered. And they made their way towards the Hokage tower. There the guards let them in without a word.

In the office the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade the slug sannin were…sleeping.

"sigh… OI, TSUNADE OBA-CHAN STOP SLEEPING AT WORK!!!" the blonde yelled at the top of his lungs which made half Konoha hear him.

BAM was sounded as Tsunade's fist made contact with The blonde's head.

"ITAI OBA-CHAN, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR. IS THAT HOW YOU WELCOME SOMEONE HOME!!!"

"……Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"KYAAAHHHHH!!!!" was the only warning the poor boy had before he was attacked and literally was hugged to death.

"Oba-chan…I….can't…choke….breathe!!!"

"Oh sorry Naruto" Tsunade said as she let the long gone boy go.

"Missed me ba-chan?"

Veins bulged out "Stop calling me that, brat" Bang

"ITAI!"

"Tsunade you really should stop hit him you know."

"YOU!!!"

"EEEPPP" the toad sannin…well eeped before ducking in behind his student.

"Why didn't you contact us, not a word in FOUR YEARS Jiraiya!!!" The blonde sannin yelled.

" Eh, well…you see…eheheh…"

"Eh, but I thought you said you sent a letter every month when you went to the village…oh…ERO-SENNIN!!!!" the Kyuubi vessel said…well the last part was yelled really loud.

End of Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

"Eh, well you see… I got reaaallllllyyyyyyy distracted by ….eh…." The toad sannin tried to explain while being glared by two death glares.

" Oh I see, you thought it was more important to peek on women than letting me know how Naruto was doing, YOU PERVERT BAKA I SHOULD HAVE YOUR BOOKS BURNED AND MAKE THEM ILLEGAL!!!" a VERY angry slug sannin yelled while hitting Jiraiya repeatedly. "JERK!!!" and with that he flew out through the window by the last hit.

"Calm down now oba-chan, you could always get your revenge later." Naruto said while laughing.

"Hmmm, yes I think I will revenge on him later…heheheheh."

"Ehhhh…sweatdrop…you're scaring me oba-chan…"

"Oh, sorry Naruto. Now let me get a look at you, oh you have grown so much." Tsunade exclaimed.

And indeed he had, he was now 5.6 ft tall, not really all that tall but he had at least grown, his blonde hair in a pony tail, he had lost his baby fat and looked very handsome but in a more effeminate way, which led to many perverted comments from Jiraiya which then led to Naruto beating the crap out of his so called teacher. (A/N serves him right!) He was well muscled in a lithe sort of way and had a graceful way of moving. Most of his face were hidden but his eyes were brighter than when he was a kid and his dark long eyelashes and the catlike tilt made them look like something every girl would kill for and everyone to drown in those cerulean orbs.

"Ba-chan stop staring."

"Oh… sorry."

"It's ok, I'm used." And with that he removed the mask. He had fine smooth skin, high cheekbones and the whiskers were there but not as deep and out standing as they were when he was a kid. All in all the now 17 years old demon vessel was a real beauty.

"So Naruto, I guess you want to be reinstated as a Konoha shinobi?"

"Yeah, but you better read this first, ba-chan" said the blonde while holding out two scrolls to the Godaime Hokage.

"Hmmmm…." Was heard when the slug sannin started to read and after a while her eyes bugged out. "This is…how…I mean…but"

"Yes, I am a jounin now, don't you even read the papers you receive before signing them?"

"…"

"Sigh…I take that as a no…the examiners sent a letter asking for you to sign the registration papers so I could take the jounin exam as a Konoha shinobi, which you did since I was allowed to participate."

"Oh…but hey you weren't even a chunin."

"There is no rule that you have to be chunin first to become a jounin."

"Oh. What is the other scroll?"

"My mission scroll, ba-chan"

Tsunade started to read and her eyes bugged out even more.

"You…you have done all this?!"

"Yes, I did mission for Cloud, Mist and Lightening while we were gone."

"This is very impressing, Naruto. I mean total of you career; 54 D, 23 C, 14 B, 46 A and 19 S missions!"

"Yeah I know but I had to earn money to pay for my ramen."

"You've still got that bad habit"

"It's not a bad habit to love ramen oba-chan, ramen is the best thing in the world!!!"

"Ehhh…yeah yeah, whatever, gaki."

To be continued.

Please review so I now what you all think and if I should continue with this fic.

Jan ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the great characters. Well I do own a couple of books and dvds but that does not count hahahah ehhhh….. sorry.

Chapter 4

While Naruto and Jiraiya where in the Hokage office the lone figure of one Hatake Kakashi made it's way to Konoha. After being on a solo mission in Hidden Cloud Kakashi was exhausted, but as a good shinobi he made his way home while reading the ever present Icha Icha book, he was now at volume 8 which very recently hit the stores. When he reached the gates the guards let him in as they recognised him fairly quickly. He made his way to the Hokage Tower to report as usual. Nothing seemed to be light anymore, everything had lost it's colour. Since Naruto left everything was plain dull, even his precious Icha Icha books had lost a bit of their charm, not much of course but still some of it. He didn't even notice his favourite author flying (more likely falling) in the air and crashing in the female section of the local bath house.

When he reached the Hokage's office he felt two peoples presence so he figured he better wait until he heard…

BAM "ITAI OBA-CHAN!"

The copy-nin froze before rushing into the office. And there he saw…NARUTO!

"Ehhh. Ohayo Kakashi-sensei." Said a little dizzy Naruto after the hit on the head regards Tsunade.

"Naruto…you're back…when…WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!!"

"…" and with that the blond demon vessel dived in behind Tsunade who stared shocked at Kakashi, who never in her knowledge lost control of his temper.

"Ehehehe…mmm…here and there Kakashi-sensei. Gulp. How have you been?"

"Don't you dare change subject! Why haven't you contacted anyone for the last 4 years?!" growled ( yes Kakashi actually growled…eep.) Kakashi at the hiding blonde.

"Ero-sennin said he sent a letter to oba-chan, ITAI, every month when he went to the village. IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" whined Naruto while still hiding behind the now amused Godaime Hokage .

End chapter 4

A/N I'm really sorry about the delay and the oh so terribly short chapter but I have been moving and had some problems with the Internet connection to my computer and I have a really big writers blockage, meaning I really don't know what to write and how to continue but I will continue trying, promise. I have also so damn much to do in school, I go to college and I HATE SCHOOL!!! And I know almost everyone comes with these kind of excuses so sumimasen minna!

Sayonara for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters in Naruto nor do a make any money on them.

"Ehhhhh…." Talking

_´Lalalalala… Thinking_

'**Grrrrrr…' Kyuubi Talking**

_**´Che…. Kyuubi Thinking**_

Chapter 5

4 hours after the 'cough' discussion 'cough' in the Hokage tower Naruto slowly made his way to his new home, since being gone for 4 years made the landlord kick him out, which he probably had wanted to since Naruto's first day in it. So Naruto had bought a house, a small one but since he lived alone it was perfect, he had used some of the money he earned from his missions, after all S-ranked missions paid really well.

Arriving to his new home Naruto stopped and took in the sight. The house was one level with a small garden at the front and at the back there was a small training area, which had made Naruto chose this house instead of the larger ones that didn't have a training area. Now he didn't have to worry about someone glaring at him for coming to one of the public training fields and he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing his techniques and jutsus. He wasn't all to keen on letting everyone know just how much he had learned during his absence.

Walking into the homey house he brought out a sealed scroll and when reaching the living room which was painted in a soft blue and white combination he sat down at the comfortable couch and started to unseal the scroll. Out of the scroll where he kept his things came his clothes, he had been forced, pronouncing FORCED, to buy a new wardrobe, by the way, he was still grumbling over that.

_Flashback___

"_WHYYYYYY" yelled the blonde at his SO called sensei._

"_BECAUSE do you really want to be a living target with those hideous clothes and WHY are they orange in the first place, no sane shinobi would where ORANGE!" was his answer from an irritated pervert , often known as Jiraiya._

_And the argument kept going for a while, ok the truth… it kept going for 2 hours and 27 minutes. But the pervert…eh sannin succeeded in getting Naruto a new wardrobe, which the boy liked but would never admit so Jiraiya heard._

_End Flashback___

Still grumbling a little he brought out his scrolls and books he had obtained during the years, they were about all from cooking and gardening to healing and poisons to different jutsus, blacksmithing and kenjutsu. To say that he had learned a lot during the trip was a big understatement. The next things that were brought out was his personal belongings that had a special place in his heart, like his night cap, which he succeeded to keep, and the picture of the team and stuff like that. The last that came out of the scroll was his weapons. He kept a small storage in the scroll during the trip in case something would break. His most precious belonging was among the weapons to, his katana, the one on his back was a simple one he bought when learning to use it but after that he had learned to make his own katana which he had and it was a masterpiece. Just like the seven swordsmen's swords his was a little special. It had bonded to him and absorbed a piece of his soul and chakra and even a little bit of Kyuubi's chakra. When used by Naruto it glowed light blue and when he wished he could manipulate the elements through the sword.

After putting his things to a suitable spot he started to get ready for bed. After checking that all was locked and in order Naruto went to sleep.

The next day

Waking up in his new house was really great but being waked by the really annoying doorbell and knocking AND SHOUTING wasn't. Naruto stumbled out of his new comfy bed swearing the intruders to the seven levels of hell. Looking at the alarm clock on the bedside he swore some more, it read 06:54. Who would be sooooo stupid to wake him up at this time. Even thought he was an early riser since the training he wasn't keen on being waked this way and he was really tired from all that had happened the day before.

_Flashback_

_After about 10 minutes of silence and staring Kakashi suddenly grabbed a hold on Naruto and …HUGGED him. Naruto just stood still as a statue while trying to get over the shock of being hugged by Kakashi._

"_Ehhhh" sweatdropping Naruto tried to squirm his way out of the very tight hug when he finally snapped out of his shock._

"_Hatake-san you're crushing him" an amused Tsunade commented._

"_Oh, sorry" Kakashi slowly and reluctantly released the blonde._

"_It's ok, oba-chan hugged me even harder. ITAI oba-chan" pouted the now in pain, Naruto._

"_Don't call me that!"_

"_So Naruto where have you been?!" asked the twitching Kakashi when he remembered he never really got an answer on his question._

"_Here and there" was the short and very irritating answer to the question._

"_And where exactly is 'here and there'?" Vein bulging out._

"_Oh, we visited Sand and …"_

_The 'discussion', more like interrogation, went on like that until the now tired Kyuubi vessel made his way home._

_End Flashback_

Yawning and stretching Naruto took his time dressing, he chose black loose fitting pants and a black turtleneck, before he slowly walked towards the door, not even feeling the need the feel whose chakra it was outside since he could hear…

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK IT IN. WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE SINCE NEIJI CAN SEE YOU. OPEN!!!!"

"Sigh" '_Why meeeeeeee' _whined Naruto in his head, earning a chuckle from his inhabitant.

Opening the door Naruto was met by the rookie nine and Gai's team.

"Hi guys"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HI GUYS'?! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF AFTER BEING GONE FOR ALL THESE YEARS!!!" Exploded Sakura.

"Ehehehee" Naruto gulped in fear seeing the very irritated group and VERY angry Sakura.

End Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay guys and girls but if it isn't school then it's summer job and if it isn't any of those it is writing block. I'm kinda loosing the focus and inspiration. So if you know a muse, please send it to me. I hope the next chapter won't take this long, but I can't really promise anything since I don't know how to continue.

But keep reviewing and inspire me! And thank you all who has reviewed, I love you!

 Sayonara 


End file.
